Reunion
by YouCouldBeHappyy
Summary: KC comes to Toronto for the unnofcial 10 year reunionfor Degrassi students. The thing is he has a wife and kids. What about Clare?
1. Are We There Yet?

"Are we there yet?" Abriella, who was 5 years old, repeated.

"Abby, please quiet down." Lacey Guthrie explained to her daughter. KC smiled at how Lacey had this special way with kids. They were going at a steady 65 miles per hour to Toronto, for the "unofficial" 10 year reunion. Clare Edwards was holding it at High Park. Juliana (2 months old) started squealing in her car seat.

"The nearest exit?" KC offered.

"Yes," Lacey said as she turned around and stuck the pacifier in the baby's mouth. Dillon (2 years old) clamped his hands on his ears. KC stopped at a gas station, and Lacey opened the van door and unbuckled Juliana's seat and held her in her arms. She dug into the baby bag, and found a bottle.

KC leaned over to her, "Should I get some C-A-N-D-Y?" He questioned.

"What time is it?" Lacey asked.

"4:16," He answered, as he glanced at his watch.

"Get one, and I repeat one, bag of peachy rings." **(Just look up peach rings on Google or something) **After the tank was full, KC went inside the store.

~~2 hours later~~

"Where should we stop for supper?" KC asked his wife.

"Anywhere you want." She responded.

"Perkins?"

"Sure."

They parked in the parking lot.

"Ready to eat?" He asked the kids.

"Yeah!" Abby yelled. Dillon grunted because he was sleeping.

"How about you take Julie and I'll hold Dillon?" Lacey suggested. KC nodded and they unbuckled their seatbelts. Lacey went to the right side of the van and whispered, "Dillon, time to eat supper." She put him over her hip.

"Mommy! I want to hold your hand." Abby declared.

"Ok," Lacey smiled. This was her life, and her life was awesome. 3 kids at 28 and the whole life ahead of her. She grabbed the 5 year old's hand and walked into the restaurant.

At about 8, they reached Clare's house. She invited them to stay at her house because she thought that a baby would be better off in her "supper-clean" house instead of the nasty motels. Clare was waiting right at the door, and waving. Lacey waved back, smiling.

They all got out of the van and KC hugged Clare.

"KC, is that you?" she said, as they were hugging.

"Yep." He pulled away from their hug.

"This must be Lacey." She turned to the girl.

"How are you, Clare?" Lacey asked.

"I'm good." The let go of each other. "Let's go on inside." She offered. They all walked inside to see the beautiful decorations.

"Hey, guys. Oh, wait, is that you? KC Guthrie?" Reese asked, walking from the kitchen.

"Hey there, Reese." KC, said. Lacey knew something was up. He voice sounded, a little, defeated.

"Mommy, I want to go to bed." Abby said, tugging on Lacey's jeans.

"Ok, sweetie." She looked up at Clare. "Is that ok with you?"

"Definitely, I can see why you guys are so tired. Here, I'll walk you to there." Clare led the way to the guest bedroom.

"How'd you meet her?" Reese asked.

"When I went to the grocery store, she was the cashier, and every day, we'd small talk until I'd finally ask her to go on a date with me."

"Charming," Reese stated. "Listen, I know you didn't get Clare when we were 16, but it sounds like you're having a good life. And, I know I was stupid. I liked being in the limelight, and being cool."

"Apology, accepted. I'm getting tired. Do you mind?" KC asked.

"Not at all. Have a good sleep, man." KC strode down the hallway. When he walked in the doorway, Lacey was changing Julie's diaper.

"Hey supermom." KC joked. Lacey rolled her eyes and returned to her work. KC came up from behind her and hugged her torso, and kissed her cheek. He turned to Abby and Dillon giggling on a blanket on the floor. He got on his knees in front of the blanket. "Sleepy time. Goodnight Abriella Kay Guthrie." He hugs Abby. Lacey and KC had to do that as a routine, or the kid wouldn't sleep. "Goodnight, Dillon Anthony Guthrie." Lacey turned around on the bed with Julie so that she was facing KC and the kids. KC turned down the lights and sat on the bed with his Lacey and Julie. Lacey put Julie in her bassinet and sighed as she collapsed on the bed.


	2. Morning

KC's POV

I looked at the time, it was 2:23. I heard some racket outside the door so I snuck out of bed and walked my way to the kitchen.

"Oh, KC. You scared me." Clare jumped.

"Sorry."

"I can't sleep."

"Why not?"

"I was thinking about us."

"That was in grade 9, not now." I shrugged.

"I know but, something inside of me tells me that I still like you."

"We've moved on Clare!"

"I know! I was just wondering about what would happen if I married you." She started crying.

"Oh, come on, Clare." I gather her into a hug. We pulled away and I looked into her deep eyes. We started moving towards each other's lips. Our lips crushed together. I remember it like it was yesterday of my first kiss with her. Wait, what am I doing? I pulled away, only to see those beautiful eyes. She took my hand down the stairs and to the garage where a couch was.

"You want to?" She asked me. I nodded my head. I knew this was wrong, but I have to see if I still have feelings for Clare. I took off my shirt.

It was 3:47 when we were finished. I looked at her and whispered, "I should get back." I put my clothes back on and tip-toed to the bedroom.

"Daddy?" Dillon asked.

"Shhh, go back to sleep." I told him. I snuck back in bed.

I woke up to the silent snores of my family. I turned to the end table to see what time it was. It read 5:58. I turned back on my side to see Lacey. I was holding her in my arms the whole night, except for when she had to feed Julie. She moaned, and buried her head into my chest.

"It's 6." I whispered into her hair.

"Ok," She sighed. She took a deep breath in and turned to her side to check on the kids. She stared at them for awhile to check to see if they were breathing. **(Do you guys even to do that? I know I do, but I've been through a lot) **She turned back to me and narrowed her eyes. I pecked a kiss on her lips and she smiled. She hopped up out of bed and knelt down to Abby and Dillon.

"Abby, Dillon, It's time to wake up." She told them. They groaned and she crawled over to Julie. She picked her up, and handed her to me. Lacey was so beautiful --- even in pajamas. Abby sat up and crawled over to Lacey, and hugged her.

"I'm too tired." Abby whined.

"Don't you want some breakfast?"

"Yeah," She sighed. Dillon popped his head out of the covers and smiled. He stood up and hugged Lacey.

"Should we go out there for some breakfast? I hear someone out there." I suggested.

"Ok," Lacey said as she stood up.

"Wait, I need to talk to you."

"About what?" She asked.

"Umm…" I hesitated. "Never mind."

"Then let's go for breakfast." She opened the door.

"Up!" Dillon pulled his hands up to her. She picked him up as I got up from the bed. I put Julie back into her bassinet, and walked out to the kitchen and saw Reese making breakfast. There were 5 chairs at the table. Reese looked up.

"Go ahead and sit down, guys." He smiled. Clare came from down the hall.

"Good morning." She stated. Lacey put Dillon down from her lap and got juice from the fridge. She sat back down and Clare knelt down to Dillon.

"Hi there." She said, in the classic baby voice. Dillon hid behind the chair.

"Aw, Dillon. It's all right." Lacey said as she pulled him onto her lap.

"My name's Clare." She put her hand out. Lacey pulled Dillon's hand out to shake Clare's. He giggled. Clare got up and set the table. Reese put eggs and bacon on everyone's plate.

_~~ Flashback~~ _

_We were in grade 12. I was getting a pack of gum for school. When I reached the check-out aisle, a saw the most beautiful girl. She had brown with blond highlighted hair down to her collar bone. Her side swept eyebrow length bangs followed her eyebrows in the wind. I gently put the package of gum down. _

"_Hello," She said, ringing up my item._

"_Hi," I glanced at her name-tag. Lacey._

"_That will be 2.45." She stated. I took out my wallet._

"_The prices these days," I said, just to make conversation._

"_Yeah, it's bad." She answered back. I handed her the money. _

"_You go to Degrassi, right?" I asked. _

"_Yeah," She narrowed her eyes. "Can I ask you for your name?" _

"_KC Guthrie" I put my hand out. _

"_Lacey Sanders." She took my hand and shook it. _

"_Can I ask a somewhat personal question?" _

"_What?"_

"_Can I have…your number?" I stuttered._

"_Ok," She answered as she picked up a pen and wrote on my hand. "See you at school." I walked out of the door. I didn't know it then, but I just met my wife. _

_~~End of Flashback~~_

I was done eating my breakfast and it was near time to go to High Park.


End file.
